


You Can't Fuck the Tucker

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [9]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Lance Tucker exudes dominance, but you think there’s a lil sub underneath all that asshole, cocksure attitude.
Relationships: Lance Tucker & Reader, Lance Tucker & You, Lance Tucker/Reader, Lance Tucker/You
Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080014
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

You leaned against the walls on the sidelines watching Lance coach his girls. One of them being your neighbor and kid you babysit, Zoe. You should’ve been watching her, honestly, but you couldn’t keep your eyes off the God of Gymnastics himself. The way he held himself just screamed confidence. It was thrilling. But boy oh boy would you looooove to see him be put in his place.

You’ve exchanged words with Lance before. The latest being when you entered the gym an hour earlier. He approached you while Zoe went to the locker room to change. You didn’t shy away from his vulgar “compliments” and promises of “fucking ya ‘til you can’t walk”. You laughed and said he couldn’t handle a gal like you.

“I’d fuck you so hard, Tucker, you’d go limp for weeks.” you said patting his cheek.

He gave you a smirk and said, “You don’t wanna fuck with me, sweetheart. No one fucks the Tucker. The Tucker is always the one who does the fucking.”

“Wanna change that?” you said with an alluring smirk. He could feel his track pants tightening. You glanced down at his growing bulge and smiled wide, “Come by my place tonight at eight. That’s when I get home from babysitting Zoe.” You hand him a piece of paper with your name, number, and address on it.

He glances at the paper, then at you, “And if I don’t?”

You stepped forward and spoke low enough for only Lance to hear, “Then I guess you’ll never find out how this pussy feels around your cock.”

You stepped to the side and walked away, heading towards Zoe to hold onto her belongings.

Throughout practice, Lance was distracted by you. In no way did his hard on from earlier decrease. You kept giving him bedroom eyes and licking your lips. Your entire presence was intoxicating! The excitement riled him up to the point where he got snappy with the girls. It was all too much that he just ended practice earlier, which the girls were fine with.

As Zoe went to go change out, you approached Lance, who was watching you like a lion about to pounce on its prey, “Wow. A lot of tension you got going on, Coach. You should really do something about that.”

His jaw clenched, “I’m so close to dragging you into my office and fucking the ever loving shit outta ya.”

“But you won’t.”

“Psh, and why’s that?”

“‘Cause you’re a bad boy. Only good boys get to have this,” you push your chest up to Lance and he groans, “Wanna be a good boy, Lance?” He nods, eyeing your breasts, “Then come by my place and I’ll show you how to really fuck someone.”

“Fucking hell,” he murmured.

You snickered, “Oh, and don’t you dare touch your cock until you come by. You got it?” Lance just nodded at you.

Zoe skipped over to you, “Okay! I’m ready!”

You smiled down at her, “Awesome! Let’s get you home and get some food into you.”

The ten year old nodded, “Okay. Bye Coach Tucker!” she waved and followed you out of the gym, unbeknownst to her, leaving Lance “The Fucker” Tucker so riled up he just might explode.


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes haven’t even passed when you arrived home for there to be knocking on your apartment door. You pulled the door open with a smirk on your face. Lance looked very anxious. Your eyes glanced down at his crotch and you chuckled, “Everything okay down there?”

Lance pushed his way into your apartment, “No, it’s fucking not! I’ve had blue balls since you left this afternoon!”

Your fingers trailed the exposed skin underneath his unbuttoned white polo, “Did you touch yourself at all?”

He gulped and shook his head, “No.”

“Hm, and why’s that?”

“’Cause you told me not to.” he mumbled.

“Good boy,” your fingers went up to his neck, “Good boys get rewards, don’t they? Do you want a reward, Lance?”

He gulped again and nodded, “Yes.”

Your fingers then wrapped around his neck, squeezing tight, “Yes, what?”

Lance, startled but very aroused, gasped out, “Yes, ma’am.”

You released his throat, “Good, now let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?” you took Lance by the hand and led him to your room. He so desperately wanted to ravish you, fuck you until you were both high and dry. But he knew that if he did one thing you disapproved of, he’d never get a chance with you again.

You walked into the room and closed the door behind Lance, “Strip naked. Lay on the bed.”

Lance then quickly started peeling off his clothes and tossing them onto the ground. He crawled onto the bed and sat up against the headboard. His cock stood tall and proud, waiting for attention.

You, while he was undressing, went to dress into something more…appropriate. So there Lance sat, waiting patiently for you. You teased him as you undressed with your back facing him. The sight of your bare ass before him making him want to touch himself.

He watched as you slipped into a black lacey set, one that just made him imagine ripping off you. You turned around as you fastened the bra around you, “How’re you feeling, Lancey?”

“Hot and frustrated, ma’am.”

You crawled onto the bed, “Aaaww. We can’t have that, can we? Now, since you were a good boy, you get a reward. So what’ll it be, baby boy? You can have anything you want.”

“May I have my cock in your mouth, ma’am?” Lance whispered, slightly ashamed of himself. This was all new to him, but, God, did he love it.

“You may, but first, we need a safe word. How about…Bronze?”

“Sounds good, ma’am.”

“Good,” you slid onto your stomach, in-between Lance’s legs, “Now enjoy yourself, baby boy.” You lowered your mouth onto his waiting cock and he let out an incredibly sinful moan. His head tilted back as he let himself enjoy the pleasure.

You lifted your head up and began to pump his shaft with your hands, “That feel good, baby boy?”

He nodded, “Y-Yeah.” you gripped his cock slightly harder, “Ngah! I mean, yes, ma’am!”

You continued to lick, suck, and nip his cock until Lance was panting hard. You felt proud when you noticed how tight he was gripping the sheets underneath him, “You gonna cum, baby boy?”

“Ma’am, I’m so fucking close.” you then let go of his cock completely, earning a whine from Lance. You slapped his thigh, “Ah! Wh-”

“You’re not gonna cum until I say you do, got it?” you asked as you slid off your underwear and straddled Lance’s lap.

“Yes, ma’am.”

You then held up a condom, “Put this on.” Lance plucked the rubber out of your hand and hurriedly slid it onto his cock, “Now, get me all nice and wet for you.”

In his head, Lance was rejoicing. He was finally able to get his hands on you. One hand held onto your hip as the other went to your pussy, rubbing circles around your clit before two fingers diving into your core. You hissed at the feeling, your fingers digging into Lance’s shoulders.

He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of you, collecting as much of your slick at possible. He watched as your head hung back and you hummed in please, “Fuck. Good boy, Lance. You love making me feel good, huh?”

“Wanna make you feel so good, ma’am,” he mumbled.

You then leaned forward, lips hovering over his, you muttered, “Kiss me, Lance,” and you didn’t need to ask twice. He captured your lips with his, relishing in the feeling of their warmth and sweet taste. Lance continued to kiss you, so busy enjoying the feeling that when you removed his fingers and sunk down onto him, he released a very gutted moan.

“Fuck me,” he groaned.

“Getting to that, baby boy.” you moved yourself up and down on Lance’s cock. His hands on your hips, you took them and pinned them to the bed, “No touching.”

He let out a frustrated moan, but let it all happen. The tightness of your pussy around him, squeezing him. The sudden touch of your lips on his neck, biting and sucking, marking him as yours.

Due to the earlier events, the extreme blue balls he was experiencing and still somewhat experiencing, Lance was just about ready to blow his load too early like a high school virgin boy.

“Fuck!” his face scrunched up as his seed spurt into the condom. You sighed in disappointment, “Tsk tsk, Lance. You’ve disappointed me.”

“W-Wait, but-”

“Lie down. Now.”

He slid onto his back and watched as you climbed to hover your pussy above his head, “Ma’am. I-”

“You’re going to eat my pussy until I cum all over your pretty little face. Got that?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

You lowered yourself onto him and Lance went to town. His tongue circling around your clit then moving to your wet slick. Licking up every drop of arousal you had to offer him. Your hand weaved through his hair and held on tight, “Fuck, baby boy. You really know how to use that tongue, huh? My pussy taste good, baby boy?”

“So fucking sweet, ma’am.”

“Use your fingers now. Make me cum hard.”

Lance slowly inserted two fingers into you and started pumping them fast and hard. With the movement of his fingers and his tongue licking, sucking, and nipping at your clit, you saw yourself nearing the edge.

“Oh fuck, Lance. Shit! I’m gonna cum all over your pretty face. You want that?”

“Please, ma’am, cum on my face.”

“Oh fuck!” you gripped his hair tight as you ground your core onto his face, riding out your orgasm. You let yourself ride through the motions until you were spent. You climbed off Lance and collapsed onto your bed.

You and Lance both just laid there enjoying the high you both felt.

“Fuck me,” Lance said, breaking the silence.

You couldn’t help but giggle, “Just did,” you turned onto your side, head propped by your arm, “I fucked the Tucker. So how does it feel?”

“Felt fucking amazing. Like, shit, for as long as I’ve known, I’ve been the fucker and not the fuckee. And I thought that shit was good, but holy fuck did you prove me wrong.” He looked at you, “You’re a fucking goddess, Y/N.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Baby, I haven’t felt this good ever. Think we could make this a regular thing? Can we make this a regular thing?”

“We’ll see, Lance. We’ll see.”


End file.
